1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a protection system that attenuates a transient in a signal before the signal is delivered to a driven device that is sensitive to transients. More particularly, this invention pertains to a protection system that generates a detection signal upon detection of a transient in an input signal and the detection signal operates a fast switch that attenuates the transient before it reaches the driven device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As our understanding of physics increases there has been a concerted effort to move away from mechanical type projectile weapons. Directed energy weapons (DEW) are being investigated for non-projectile weaponry. Generally, directed energy weapons project a beam of energy toward a target, thereby transferring energy from the weapon to the target. Types of directed energy weapons being investigated include those that use fast ultra wideband (UWB) pulses and high power microwave (HPM) signals.
When the target of a directed energy weapon is a radar system, the radar system can be damaged or taken out of service from the blast of energy. Recent advances in directed energy weapons require radar systems to implement front door protection against such high power signals.
Nonlinear protection elements such as plasma limiters have been successfully employed to protect against electrostatic discharge and near electromagnetic pulse (EMP) transients. But such devices have a finite turn-on time that does not permit them to fully block the first nanosecond or more of transients from some directed energy weapons. Fast ultra wideband pulses and high power microwave signals can inject significant transients into the radar front door within a short window of time. It is desirable to attenuate or block such damaging signals from sensitive electronic equipment.